


From the Lowly Roof

by Mara



Category: Leverage
Genre: Humor, Other, The Yuletide Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets a phone call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Lowly Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).



"Uh, man, I really hate to ask this..."

Eliot held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, scowling down at the book he was reading. Why did he suspect he wasn't going to get to finish it? "Hardison?"

"Uh..."

"Spit it out. I can't reach through the phone and strangle you." Although he was probably going to be tempted to *try*.

"Remember how I was just going to do some quick recon of the dude stealing from the orphanage?"

Eliot put the book down. Firmly. "With security cameras. Even *you* can't get yourself in trouble with security cameras."

"Well, I had this great idea and--"

"Cut to the chase." Eliot felt himself starting to growl.

"Y'know, maybe I should just call Parker."

"HARDISON!"

"What?"

"Bad enough you got *yourself* in trouble, now you want to drag her in too?"

"I'm not in trouble."

"Then why are you calling?"

"I mean, not exactly. It all depends on what your exact definition of--"

"I swear to God, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to come find you just so I can kill you."

"I'mstuckonaroof."

"..."

"Eliot?"

"How...no, wait, I can guarantee I don't want to know the answer to that. What do you mean 'stuck'?"

"What do I mean? You need a dictionary or something?"

"Don't bite the hand that's apparently got to get you off a roof. Why can't you just come down?"

"Um..."

"I'm waiting."

"There'sadog."

"A dog."

"It's a *big* dog, man. Ferocious and growly and it's got gigantic teeth."

"A dog."

"Look, I had a bad experience with a dog when I was a kid, okay?"

"..."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"No."

"Look, just don't tell Parker, okay?"

Eliot paused.

"Elioooot."

"Fine, I won't tell Parker."

"I'm on top of the bank across the street from the dude's apartment."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Eliot thumped the phone down on the end table and raised an eyebrow at his guest, who'd had an ear next to his.

Parker grinned at him. "Dogs aren't nearly as scary as horses."

"You guys are *so* weird."

\--end--


End file.
